Everybody's Sweetheart
by Nemoa
Summary: So, she was special. That was obvious; hell, she was the most accepting and outgoing in the Feudal Era. Then, it wasn't really a surprise that so many guys liked her. A Kagome/Everyone-I-Can-Think-Of oneshot-crossover - simply so I can get my writing rolling again. Rating may be different from story to story. And updates may range from days to months.
1. Bleach, Ichigo

**First and only Disclaimer: I own nothing. All praise for anime, manga, games, books, movies etc. belongs to some brilliant people. That isn't me. So there, now that that's done and over with - ONWARD!**

* * *

**ANIME: Bleach  
PAIRING: Kagome/Ichigo Kurosaki  
Smile**

"Come on, it's not _that_ hard", Kagome pouted as she looked up at her boyfriend of two months.

Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I was doing it."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms as well, mimicking her boyfriend. It would forever be a mystery to Ichigo how he had acquired such an infuriating girlfriend. Don't get him wrong, he loved Kagome more for each day in her presence, but she could annoy the hell out of him when she wanted to.

Looking down at her narrowed blue eyes and surly pout, he felt his mouth twitch. Damn, she was cute when she was angry.

"You, mister, did _not_." She poked him hard in the chest. "It looked like you were in pain, which is _not_ how someone looks when he, she or it smiles."

Damn, when she turned her head up justso, and leaned back so she could see into his eyes… Ichigo couldn't resist. He swooped down and claimed her lips with his own.

He felt her freeze against him as his lips moved against hers, but soon she responded shyly. After what felt like forever but probably only were a few seconds Ichigo pulled back. Seeing her dazed and flushed appearance he smirked.

"How's that for a smile?" he asked with a smug smile, the smirk growing as her blush deepened.

Kagome never complained about his smile again.

* * *

**Yeah, short, I know.**


	2. Bleach, Kenpachi

**Yeah, I went there. Kenpachi just doesn't get enough love...**

* * *

**ANIME: Bleach**  
**PAIRING: Kagome/Kenpachi**  
**Weakness**

Slash.

Block.

Duck.

Jump.

Kagome almost yawned at the repeated actions. It was always the same way, no creativity whatsoever. Another blow approached her head and would have killed her if she still was the bumbling schoolgirl she once was.

But being dead for half a century brought some perspective on things, as well as a _lot_ of time to train. She deflected the blow easily with the dull side of her sword.

"You aren't into this, Kenpachi", she said, casually pushing the large man back. Kenpachi was breathing heavily, shoulders hunched and sweat practically pouring down his face.

"Shut the fuck up", he growled and took another swing at her. Kagome tilted her head back, disinterestedly following the sword's arch above her. "Stand _still_!"

She twirled away, raising her sword behind her back as he attempted to slash at her from behind. "You're thinking too much, Kenpachi. You should _feel_ through your sword, like it's a part of your arm – not swing it around like a child's rattle."

Kenpachi growled again. Kagome smirked, knowing she had aggravated him. "Good," she purred, staring him in the one visible eye. "Use your emotions, Kenpachi. Come at me."

With a roar he was over her, swinging and slashing and punching and kicking. Kagome could easily keep up with him, but somehow he still managed to get at her. When they broke apart they were both panting; Kenpachi in aftershocks of anger, Kagome in brilliant glee.

"You're learning, Kenpachi. I'm proud", she said and sheathed her weapon, before turning and striding away from the clearing. Being captain of the 11th squad meant she couldn't be away for too long or her boys would start causing trouble.

"I'm... not done."

She looked over her shoulder at him, drenched in sweat but with a defiant grin on his face. Her own smile was no less feral. "I believe you are, _Ken-pa-chi-chan_." Kagome knew how much he hated the honorific, yet she never could resist calling him such. Despite his scary looks and his none-too-gentle way with people, she found him quite sweet. She laughed at the angry glint in his eye, as she turned around once more.

Faster than she thought possible he was over her, crushing her to his chest. Her arms were pinned to her sides, her back pressed up against a tree – in short, completely defenseless. She frowned and wriggled in his grip. "Let me down, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi grinned. "Nope."

She growled under her breath and renewed her efforts, only to gasp as he pressed against her harder. "I'm warning you, Kenpachi. Let me down this instant."

Damn, if his grin grew anymore his face would split in two. He leaned closer, staring challengingly into her eyes. "I won't."

Kagome showed teeth, to which he chuckled. Deeming her arms, legs and pretty much her whole body useless, she did the only thing she could.

She leaned forward, crossed the distance between them, and caught his lips with her own.

The reaction was instant. He froze at the contact and loosened his grip ever so slightly, allowing her legs free roam to kick him where it hurt.

And that was why Kenpachi had trouble walking a few days afterward.

* * *

**... and he doesn't get much of it now either 8D**

**As you can see, I made Kagome the Captain of the 11th Squad. Which means, if you've followed the manga/anime, that Kenpachi will kill her some time in the future... oh, well.**

**So, yeah, I got this one out so I could answer some Reviews:**

**REQUESTS: Sure, you can request a pairing if you want. But I can't promise I'll get it done real quick or at all since a crucial point of making a good pairing is if you know the anime/Movie/manga/game/etc, right? (^^)**

**MATURE: This story is rated M, but that doesn't mean that _all _oneshots (or twoshots, who knows) are going to be rated such. Some are going to be just plain fluff, other crack, and some - _if I get my nerve to it since I've never written such _- will be filled with bow-chicka-bow-wow~  
Or mostly gore. I'mma girl who _looooves _the gore~  
**

**Yeah. Hope that answers some questions - and I have a request of my own:**

**If you love Kenpachi, then WRITE LOVE FOR KENPACHI! **

**Thank you \(^^)/**


	3. Mass Effect, Thane Krios

**GAME:** Mass Effect  
**PAIRING:** Kagome/Thane Krios  
**HEAL**

The next time the Normandy decked at the Citadel, Thane Krios made his way to the sickbay. Over time his cough had worsened and the only thing that could alleviate the pain at least somewhat was medication from Huerta Memorial Hospital.

He hadn't told Shepard anything about it – the Commander had enough to worry about without Thane adding to it, being the only one willing to fight against the Collectors.

The nurse tending the front desk smiled as he walked through the doors. "Welcome, mister Krios. A room has been prepared for you down the hall, the last door to the left."

"My thanks", he murmured, bowing his head before walking to the assigned door. Entering he stopped on the threshold, unable to progress any further.

A human woman, probably some years younger than Shepard, was sitting in the room slightly turned away from him. She had shoulder-length black hair and pale skin that seemed to glow under the luminescent light. He had never considered alien females before, but he found himself thinking of her as beautiful. And her eyes, blue as the seas of Kahje, made his heart skip a beat.

He stared, transfixed, as the human woman hummed to herself, stirring a cup of – judging by the scent – was tea. And then he coughed, breaking the calm.

The woman stopped her movements, turning to face him. "Hello?" she asked. Her voice was soft as silk, caressing his ears as subtly as a lover's touch. It was a very fair voice, one he wouldn't mind listening and compelling to his memory.

"My apologies, miss. I'm here for my medication, the-"

"Oh!" The woman jumped up and hurriedly placed the cup down on a table. "One moment please! Now where did I..?" she mumbled to herself as she held her hands out in front of herself, turning and slowly approaching the many shelves lining the wall.

Her behavior confused him. He watched her quietly as she progressed, reaching for one shelf and feeling along it until she gave a cry of victory. When she turned around with a smile he asked, "Forgive me for asking, but are you-?"

"Blind? Yep," she replied cheerfully. "Been for some years now. Nasty explosion hurt them so badly that not even replacements could save my sight." She shrugged at that, as if her loss of sight was simply an unfortunate occurrence.

"My condolences", he said. Now when he knew, he did notice that her eyes seemed a little more dull than other humans eyes. But they were no less beautiful.

She waved it off before holding out one hand, slowly walking toward him while holding his prescript in the other. He approached her and reached for her hand.

Or that was his intent, until she stumbled over her feet. Before she could fall to the floor he had caught her, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Oh my-!" she gasped, grasping his arms to hold herself up. And then she began feeling over his arms, his chest, up to his lips and under his eyes. He froze, but didn't move away. "Damn, you must work out _a lot_!"

He blinked, not really sure what to say.

She gasped again, quickly leaving his embrace. "I'm sorry! I tend to do that sometimes, get a little too touchy-feely with strangers." The woman muttered something under her breath that sounded like _'stupid fluffy ears'_.

Thane chuckled at her blabbing, not at all put off by her 'touchy-feely' tendencies. "My name is Thane Krios, miss...?"

"How rude of me!" The woman smiled brightly, bowing at the waist. "I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Thane!"

* * *

**Sorry for** the wait. My internet died - quite literally by being electrocuted... stupid weather - so I had to wait until it went back in order. And know what? Now suddenly I can have internet _all the time_.

I haven't been able to stop smiling since three today. I've _never_ had unlimited use of the internet.

So guess what I'm doing? Yep, ogling all the anime/series/games I suddenly can view/play... It's almost too much.

This pairing... Honestly, I adore Thane quite a lot. First time seeing him I went bananas, giggling quietly to myself over his voice and his appearance - and of course, the first streak of personality I could make out. And then the famous blow came: "I'm dying."

... Why, Bioware? Why?


	4. Iron Man, Tony Stark

**Movie:** Iron Man  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Tony Stark  
Phrasing

"No."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Aw, _please_?"

"No, nope, never!" Kagome stomped her foot and whirled around, pointing a finger at the infuriating man. "I will not, and I repeat, will _never_ do anything like that!"

Tony Stark was silent. Then he grinned. "That wasn't _technically_ a repetition, it was more of a-"

She threw her arms up. "Oh for the love of god, just _shut up_!" And she stormed out of the room in a fit of angry female.

Tony sat down on his couch and let out a sigh.

"_May I suggest a different approach, Mr. Stark?"_ J.A.R.V.I.S asked.

The billionaire twirled his hand. "Shoot."

"_While I do not think that miss Higurashi is too adverse to the idea of joining you for a business conference, I do not think you should use the words 'kitten', 'sexy' and 'a night to remember' in one sentence."_

"Really?" Tony mulled this new information over. He frowned. "Are you saying I should have phrased it differently?"

"_Very much so, sir."_

* * *

**Short fanfic is short. **I debated with myself whether or not I should post this one under _Everybody's Sweetheart _or under _Made of Iron_, with the latter being only Tony Stark/Kagome. Then I thought, "Screw it! I wanna do em all!" (yes, that can be misinterpreted in a few ways - feel free to use your imagination for what I mean.)

I have some more of these one-shots in safekeeping (and some that need heavy redoing/inspecting), so those of you that have been making requests and haven't gotten the one you want yet - that's why. All in good time, sweetlings.


	5. Dead Space, Isaac Clarke

**GAME: Dead Space**  
**PAIRING: Isaac/Kagome**  
**Monster**

It should have been easy. Routine work, that he had done a dozen times. Only difference this time was that Nicole was there, but he had figured it wouldn't pose any problem; they had argued, broken up, and then she'd sent him that message.

He'd wanted to refuse her; he didn't want to talk to her, nor see her. Yet, something with that message had made his gut clench in fear. For her. Something wasn't right.

So when he heard about the unit that would go and investigate the emergency signal from the USG Ishimura, he volunteered to go.

And look where that got him.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted and fired repeatedly at one of the monstrosities charging at him. Mutated human, his ass – that was a bloody _freak of nature_ with _arms_ protruding from its belly and clawed arms on its back. It roared at him as he shot its head cleanly off, yet it waved its arms around, attempting to hit him even though it had no eyes to see with.

He'd never even held a gun before in his life before he came to the USG Ishimura. And now he was shooting left and right at monsters straight from the 21st century's horror movies.

He reloaded quickly and backed several steps, aiming and shooting off both of its arms, watching it finally fall over dead before turning and shooting at the mutated baby flaring its tentacles at him.

A baby. A freaking _child_. What the hell had these people been doing?

Trying not to think of it as a child he fired and killed it as quickly as he could. Silence soon followed and he let out a deep breath.

Shit. Isaac tumbled backwards and came to a stop as he backed into a wall. He sat down heavily on his ass and leaned forward. God, he felt sick to his stomach. What the _hell_ had happened here?

Where was Nicole?

Despite Hammond's assurances, Isaac had no doubt that Nicole was dead. Either that, or turning into one of those... those... _things. _They hadn't parted on the best terms, but he didn't wish death nor mutation on her.

A noise in the other end of the corridor startled him and he jumped to his feet, ignoring the vertigo that came over him from standing too quickly. Shit, how long ago was it since he last ate or drank anything – since he rested? He shook his head, focusing on the other end of the hall and raising his cutter.

He would be damned if he would become some monster's dinner.

Something skidded into view and quickly barreled toward him. The flickering lights overhead didn't make it easy to make the thing – whatever it was – out, but he was fairly sure it was smaller than those _regulars_ he came across. At least, this one didn't have claws on its back.

"Don't shoot!" He nearly sagged in relief and disbelief as he heard the distinctly human voice cry out. Slowly he lowered the cutter, squinting at the figure.

It was a woman, he realized. Fairly small, dark haired and... clad in a hospital gown? Oh, god, had she woken up in the hospital wing? He felt sorry for her and slightly nauseaous as he remembered the mess of bodies and blood down there. Her feet were bare and bleeding – or maybe she had stepped in blood.

"Oh, thank Kami! I thought I was the only one here, and there was so much _blood_ and all those bodies-" she babbled as she ran up to him, but stopped a few meters from him, gaping. Isaac could see that she had fairly pale skin and startling azure eyes. She couldn't possibly be in her twenties yet, making Issac all the more sorry for her. Her eyes were now staring right at him, as though she'd seen one of those monsters.

He quickly looked over his shoulder, but seeing nothing there he frowned and looked back at her. Stepped forward.

The girl gasped and took a step backwards, slipping and falling onto her backside. She groaned and winced, but didn't leave his gaze.

He took another step forward and reached out to help her up, but she scrabbled away from him. "Don't come near me! Please!"

Bloody hell, she was afraid of _him_. "Um," he tried, "I'm not-"

"Stay where you are!" she shrieked. Isaac cursed. Didn't she know that noise attracted the monsters? He moved quickly, grabbing her ankle and jerking her toward him, quickly straddling her hips so she couldn't scramble away like a scared mouse again. She managed to let out another shrill cry before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet!" he hissed, glancing up and down the corridor, before focusing on her. "Do you _want_ to get us killed?"

The girl sniffled and looked up at him in confusion. When it looked like she wasn't about to struggle or cry out again, he removed his hand. Now more curious than scared she wet her lips and spoke, "You... you can talk?"

He scoffed. "No shit."

"B-but... you don't – that mask-" she trailed off, lifting her hand to lightly trace his helmet's blue glass. "I thought..."

Isaac almost laughed. He grabbed the bottom of his helmet and lifted it over his head. When he was uncovered he caught the relief in her eyes. "Thought I was a monster?"

The girl blushed. Despite being covered in gore and looking worse for wear, Isaac actually found it kinda cute. "W-well... how could I've known?" She huffed and looked away.

This time he did laugh, a quiet chuckle that only the two of them could hear. "Standard wear", he explained shortly. He looked up quickly and scanned the corridor.

"Um..." Isaac looked down. The girl refused to meet his gaze, simply laid there stiffly and with a constant blush on her face. "Could you... get off me now..?"

This time it was his turn to blush. Hurrying off of her small form, he crouched beside her, looking down the corridor.

"Can you stand?" he asked quietly, trying to fight off the blush as he noticed her gown was _not_ the kind that was closed in the back. _Focus, Isaac, focus._

"Y-yeah," the girl whispered back.

"Do you know how to fight these monsters?"

He could practically hear her gulp. "Yeah – go for the limbs, right?" She paused. "Though I don't have a weapon – my gun was thrashed."

"We can always find another one, kiddo. I've no doubt there's more on this floating hellhole", he grinned bitterly. At least she knew how to defend herself – he just felt sad that someone as young as her had to do it in the first place.

She huffed at him. "I'll have you know, mister, that I'm twenty seven years old."

He turned inquisitive eyes at her – because, really, _twenty seven?! _What kind of anti-age cream did she use? - when she gasped in horror and gripped his bicep. Turning quickly and following her gaze he cursed loudly as two more of the regulars came into view, walking like grotesque flamingos and moaning.

He never was a fan of flamingos.

Lifting his cutter he fired away.

* * *

**Late chapter is late. Got another sucker punch from my muse who absolutely refuse to cooperate when I want her to. And my cat is currently missing - been gone for close to a month now. Not so strange, since it's summer, but still... he never used to go further than to the road. Hopefully he'll be back before fall.**

**About this chapter... I haven't played _all _of the Dead Space games - have gotten about a third (?) in the first game, and that was only because I had a friend sitting nearby. It's a fun game, just really freaking scary, which is easily remedied with a LOT of screaming and cursing. I'm not really sure if Isaac talk like he does in this little fic, but let's just pretend.**

**And that last thing... flamingos... I wasn't really sure what to describe their walking as. Any suggestions? Or is it okay?**


	6. Sekirei, Homura (Kagari)

**To kenzkitty for requesting Homura/Kagari from Sekirei. I hope I did him justice ^^ If not, leave a review and rant at me~**

* * *

**ANIME: Sekirei  
****PAIRING: Kagome/Homura (Kagari)  
****Mine**

"Are you alright?"

Kagome warily walked into the alley, toward the hunched over figure hiding in the shadows. From where she stood she could hear the person's pained breathing.

She wasn't stupid – she knew this could just be a trick from a desperate mugger. Still, she couldn't very well turn tail and leave. What if the person was really hurt?

Biting her lip she approached further, now able to make out some features. The figure was clad in the lovechild of a trench-coat and a cloak, long pants and a mask covering the person's face. And all of it was black. The only thing about the person that wasn't dark was the person's gray, almost white, hair.

Kagome could also see that the person was lying on it's side, it's chest rising and falling rapidly. A pained moan escaped from the person, and just like that her fears of an assailant flew out the window.

"Are you alright?" She hurried to the person's side, and gently touched it's shoulder. "Want me to-"

"Don't touch me!"

She recoiled at the unexpected – and clearly male – shout. The gray-haired male was glaring at her, red fewer spots high on his cheeks. It seemed like his brown eyes were having a hard time to focus on her as well.

"You're hurt," she said gently, and again reached out her hand. Slowly, as though he was an injured animal. "Let me help you."

"Don't-" The male gasped and swallowed loudly, panting lightly as he continued. "Don't come near me."

Kagome imagined that he was showing his teeth behind that mask.

"I can't leave you if you're injured," she argued back gently, still holding her hand out to him. "Want me to call someone then? Or maybe get an ambulance?"

"No," he panted, trying and failing to sit up. "I'll- I'm fine, just leave."

She huffed, and before the male could react she had reached out and slipped his arm over her shoulder. She frowned as she felt the amount of heat that he emitted – was it normal to be that warm? - but dismissed it as a very high fewer.

He struggled weakly against her. "You're not getting left behind, mister", she said, turning her head to look him in the eye, unexpectedly coming nose to nose with him. Or, well, nose to chest really. Compared to her small stature, he was quite tall.

She felt his breath on her face, and unwanted heat began to pool in her cheeks. Up close, she noticed, he was really... handsome. Beautiful even – she had little doubt that he received a lot of attention from both genders. And his eyes were so close that she could reflect herself in them despite them being narrowed...

She was startled out of her scrutiny as his weight suddenly increased. Leaning heavily against her, he panted, face buried in her neck. Her face burned in embarrassment. "U-um... are you okay?"

He raised his head then.

And kissed her.

If that didn't shock her, the wings that suddenly protruded from his back certainly did. She had been through some messed up shit, but this nearly took the price.

It wasn't a long kiss. As soon as the wings disappeared he released her and stood effortlessly, taking a step back and looking at her in disbelief and anger. "No..." He huffed and walked angrily away from her, stopping at the end of the alley.

She kept standing rooted to the place, dazed and confused about what just happened. Then her mind gave her heart a sucker punch and she whirled in place.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, kissing random girls like that?!" Man, if this was how he lured girls into bed, she would crush his nuts with a hammer.

The male turned, glaring before letting out a deep sigh. "My apologies, miss." He didn't sound apologetic at all, only bitter. "But it seems you're my Ashikabi. As your Sekirei, was powerless to do anything else." He refused to meet her eyes as he said this, instead opting to glare at the tagged brick wall.

…

"Come again?"

What kind of screwball had the gods thrown her this time?

* * *

**LOOK AT THAT! Another one! I hadn't seen this particular anime before since - and I'm ashamed to say - am a little put off about the genre "ecchi". I have a phobia for anime that have large-breasted girls. I get this deadpanned expression and am just NO. So I was a little apprehensive about watching Sekirei.**

**I'm proud to say that I did, and that I enjoyed it so much that I had to watch the second season. And then I got depressed when I'd watched the whole series. Oh well, maybe the third will pop up soon - I certainly hope so ^^**

**Still, not a huge fan of the ecchi-genre. Must be the boob-phobia...**


End file.
